Chris' Sister
by kk1189
Summary: Slightly AU. Chris has a twin, Mel, who comes back from the future with bad news for Chris. Will it affect the mission? Will she interfere with the mission? I know its been done, but this is my spin on it! Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue!!

A/N: Flames and constructive critisism welcome. Also I've been reading fanfiction for longer that I've been writing it so stories may be influenced by other stories… on with the story!

XXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me Chris!" exclaimed a very pissed off Piper, with a glare to a certain young whitelighter.

"Sorry Piper, wish I was, believe me." Retorted a not so pleased Chris who by this point had already made his was over to the book.

Piper was starting to get really sick of all the crazy demon hunts Chris was constantly sending them on. He never seemed to appreciate that they had lives or even seemed happy with all the work they do, maybe that's why she was growing so tired of it. If he just seemed a little more grateful maybe she'd seem a little less moody.

Chris on the other hand was starting to get impatient with no results thus far and the lack of enthusiasm, well as much as you could expect vanquishing evil, from the sisters. He found it extremely frustrating to be vanquishing demons left right and centre with no change from his Wyatt from the future. He knew there wasn't any change because his sister, Melinda, had learned how to send premonitions through time to him… until recently. They had just stopped coming after a while, making an already wound Chris even tighter.

He didn't get very far in his quest to find the demon in the book before the wall suddenly started glowing blue and out flew a girl about Chris' age. The portalthen closed admitting no one else through.

"MEL!" screamed Chris running towards the girl lying on the floor in pain.

"Chris!" she replied, glad to see he was still alive and well, even if the same couldn't be said for her.

"What the hell happened to you??!" panicking about her various wounds.

There was a deep gash just above her right eye, her lip was busted, her abdomen was bleeding heavily and her left leg had an athame lodged in it.

"He attacked… He got by the barriers…" she managed, wincing.

"WHAT?!" he asked completely shocked "Wait nevermind lets just heal you first, ok? I- I have to pull this out…" he said indicating to the blade in her leg.

"I know. Just. Do it fast. Please."

"Right" and with a quick nod he reached down a pulled it free of her leg in one swift motion as if he does it everyday.

To pipers amazement, who had slipped Chris' mind completely, the girl didn't scream, she didn't make any noise at all, she jus bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Piper watched on as Chris cleaned the blade off with the end of his shirt, pressed it to his palm and sliced without a seconds hesitation. Then as the girl followed suit. They pressed their bleeding palms together and were both engulfed by a golden glow.

When the glow dispersed 'Mel' was fully healed and being pulled to her feet by Chris.

"OK, now what happ-" Chris stopped himself mid-sentence when he noticed the choclate eyes of the stranger lock with ones of the same shade across from her.

Said stranger also had shiny brown hair that just about reached her shoulder blades, had a few freckles and was extremely thin. She looked like she hadn't eaten' in days. She wore jeans that had more than their fair share if rips, and a small black tank top. She also wore an expression of complete awe.

"Uhh, piper," began Chris uncertainly "this is my sister Mel…"

-

PLAESE REVIEW if you'd like me to continue or like to give me some pointers, or even jus read it!

Thanks! -Katie


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place before they know Chris is Pipers and leos son and after Leo gets off the Island.

_"__Uhh__, piper," began Chris uncertainly "this is my sister Mel…"_

-

"Chris we have a big problem" said Mel cutting off any response Piper was going to make, "he got by the barriers! We got most of the mortals out, they went to the safe house in New York. We only had 10 minuets before he got to us I sent all the whitelighters with them that I could spare, and Penny, I managed to convince her to go with Daryl and 'head' the rest of the resistance. He had so many with him, even with all the witches and witelighters and Elders he was still stronger. We put up as much of a fight as we could but… he ordered the rest of the family to be taken to the dungeons, and everyone else to be executed." Melinda spilled out.

"Oh God Mel. What happened?" Asked Chris too concerned to take in a stunned Piper just 5 feet behind them.

"I failed Chris, I was supposed to protect them…" Said Mel sorrow creeping its way into her voice.

"What Happened Mel??" He asked again losing patience.

"He, he" Her breathing started to become irratic.

"MEL!" Snapped Chris.

"He killed them! He killed them all! And he made me watch!" Chris Fell to his knees. "He wanted to know where you'd gone Chris, I couldn't tell him, if I had there'd be no hope at all. We can still save them." Said Mel kneeling down to his level. She took hold of his face, and brought his eyes up to meet hers, "we can save them Chris, we can. We just have to do what you came back to do, then it'll all be okay again. I promise, we'll fix this."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Mel." Chris said flatly.

"No I shouldn't. Your right. But I do promise to try and put it right till my last breath. Its all my fault and I won't stop until I can fix it."

"How is you fault Mel? Its mine I shouldn't have left you alone to run the resistance."

"Chris, you are the only reason the resistance has kept hope over the last few months, we didn't stand a chance beating him in our time, here is the only option we had left, we've been planning this for years, don't lose faith in it now because I doubt I could do this alone. Not with everything that's just happened. Maybe we were always ment to do it together." Reasoned Mel.

"Your right. Your right we cant give up." Said Chris regaining some composure and standing up, "they're not dead in this time, they're not even alive in this time. We haven't lost them yet, not until we fail, and I won't fail, not with how much is on this now. Or with two minds instead of one." He said offering her a hand and helping her up.

"Oh shit!" Said Mel as her eyes once again landed on Piper. Chris sighed and thought back on their last conversation to see if anything was said that shouldn't have been.

"How much do they know Chris." Questioned Mel.

"A lot more in the last 10 minuets since you've been here than in all the time I've been here." Said an irritated Chris.

"Well that's OK we didn't really say anything."

"Luckily, you've always had a big mouth sis." Joked Chris.

Pipers eyes grew even wider and her mouth fell open at hearing her uptight whitelighter joke.

Mel gave him a playful shove, which he returned. They looked at each other for a few secondes before engulfing each other in a big hug.

"Its good to have you back," said Chris, to which she replied, "I missed you Chris!"

Piper quietly exited the room, finally giving them some private time.

-

Please review!

-Katie


	3. Chapter 3

_Piper quietly exited the room, finally giving them some private time._

She hurried downstairs to call her sisters and tell them to get home as quickly as possible. She tried to distract herself from what was going on by making some tea. Just as she sat down to drink it Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Questioned Phoebe looking panicky.

"Chris' sister is here. From the future. Maybe you guys should sit down this is going to be a long conversation."

-

"So hows the mission going on this end?"

"Not so great Mel, when we were planning this we didn't really account for them resisting my help. I can't believe that slipped our minds, so much preparation and its stubbornness that's screwing us over!"

The siblings were currently sitting on the old couch in the attic catching up on the progress each of them had made in the time spent apart, purposefully avoiding talking about the most recent blows to the family.

"Well it is a family trait, it was bound to bite us in the ass sometime!" Mel laughed.

Chris shook his head in amusement despite the seriousness of the topic. "Hows that premonition coming on?"

"Its not an easy one to get hold of, every time I think I have it, it just slips away, or I'll get it in my dreams and only get like half on it or something. Its so frustrating! Its obviously a powerful memory, to cause such a major change in the world, I don't think I'm powerful enough to catch it yet. Aunt Phoebe might be able to help us, if me you and her tried it together." She explained.

"No, no we cant risk her getting a random premonition that gives us away, and you'd better get out of the habit of calling her _aunt_ Phoebe."

"That's the thing Chris, you could deflect the unwanted premonitions while I look for the one we need, I haven't been able to do both at the same time for long enough to get the one were looking for, and if _Phoebe_ sees it then what better way for her to learn to trust us. She'd only be there for her power." Elaborated Mel.

"I don't know Mel, its kinda risky." Seeing her opening her mouth ready to protest again he quickly added, "I'm not drawing it off the board completely, we can use it as a back up option, we'll probably need one. I think we should just play it safe for now though."

"We didn't get this far by playing it safe Chris." Mel said calmly getting up and walking down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Chris shouted after her.

-

"What do you mean 'he', who is this 'he'?" Asked Paige.

"I don't know! They weren't anymore specific than that!" Said Piper frustrated.

Just then Mel walked into the kitchen with Chris hot on her heals.

"Oh I see you've called the cavalry, probably a smart move, one of the first things I was ever taught actually, 'if there's a stranger in your home, pick up the phone.' Of course using the word phone loosely but you get the idea." Chuckled Mel.

"What are you doing Mel?" asked Chris.

"Actually I was going to find something to eat, but then I remembered…" Mel trailed off.

"Are you hungry?" Piper asked from her place at the kitchen table.

"Yeah actually, I feel like I haven't for like a month." She replied with a light laugh.

"Have you eaten in the last month Mel?" Came Chris' stern voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could see right through me!"

"Mel!"

"What I've been busy! How much have you eaten in the past month?"

At Chris' downcast eyes Mel let out a triumphant "HA!" then she remembered what she was gloating about, "Chris!"

"Oh don't be hypocritical Mel!"

"Back at ya Bro!"

"Okay enough! Both of you are joining us for dinner tonight and that's final!"

-

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

Please review if your reading this story, even if its just to say "i like it" or "i hate it".

-Katie


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay enough! Both of you are joining us for dinner tonight and that's final!"_

-

"Uhh, no, no that's not going to happen, not only do we not have time for that but your going to be badgering us through the whole dinner about everything, and don't say your not because I can tell when your lying. Me and Chris have work to do." Said Mel backing away slightly.

She wanted to stay for dinner and chat with her mom and aunts, she did, but she couldn't. She didn't know what might slip out of her mouth, and she didn't want to get close to them again, close to her mom, just like Chris only a lot stronger, Piper died when Mel needed her most.

"Didn't you just say you were hungry?" Piper asked with a your-not-getting-out-of-this-one-that-easily smile.

Mel smiled back one of her own, "well, we'll get food from somwhere else."

"With what money?" asked Paige with a smug smile, "You're white lighters, you have no cash."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to make assumptions?" Mel argued.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means Mel is on the verge of saying too much once again, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." Chris put in.

"Wait! I'm am not letting my two 21 year old whitelighters go hungery, now you are having dinner with us like it or not!" Piper said forcfully.

Mel was sorely tempted to take her up on this offer, she missed her moms cooking so badly, and wanted to take advantage of enjoying it again, but the greater good counted on her scilence and if she had dinner with them, that was something she just couldn't gaurentee with the week she had.

Suddenly she realised Phoebe was reading her emotions. Why hadn't she noticed before?!

"No."She stated simply and with that she caught Chris' arm and orbed them both out.

"Great, we almost had her! I could sense it! She was crumbling!" Commented Phoebe.

"You can sense her emotions?"Asked Piper supprised.

"Yeah, she hasn't taken the potion, I think she can block me though, she kind of put up a sheild against me, I don't know how better to discribe it." She said.

"Well what was she feeling?"

"Sorrow, such deep seeded sorrow and not from what you told us today Piper, from years, so much so that she's learned to repress it to an extent that i could barley sense it at first." She explaind with a pained expression, "I used to get that from Chris, only shes a lot more experienced at hiding it. That girl has suffered but she'll never let you know from the way she acts."

-

"So, how are we going to get money?" asked Chris.

"Easy Chris," she said, "I've got a new power."

She held out her hand and in a bright green glow cash appered in the middle of her hand.

"You can conjure," he was staring at the money, "that makes things easier."

"Yep." she replied with a far away look. He could tell what was bothering her. She wasn't expecting to see Piper or the others.

"Things will get better Mel, we have each other now, it will be easier."

She gave him a sad smile, he was trying to cheer her up she knew.

"I know." she said, "Phoebe read my emotions."

"What? Anything damaging to the mission?" He asked frantically.

"No I don't think so, I blocked her out but still, I need to be more careful."

"Yeah you do. She can't read me, but she can read you." He told her.

"Not anymore, I won't let it happen again. I'll read her mind next time and see what she knows."

Chris was supprised by this, he knew she didnt like using her telepathy without peoples permission, but he supposed this was their last chance and it was all or nothing from now on.

-

Don't lose hope for that dinner, it might still happen... maybe if i get enough reviews... hinthint!

The disclaimer in the first chapter is for the wole story by the way!

What do you think? Review and tell me! Pleeeeeeeeease???!

-Katie


	5. Chapter 5

_Chris was surprised by this, he knew she didn't like using her telepathy without peoples permission, but he supposed this was their last chance and it was all or nothing from now on._

_-_

"Know what I'm in the mood for right now Chris?" Asked Mel staring off into the water, they were currently perched on top of the golden gate bridge.

"What?" asked Chris curiously.

"Demon huntin', I mean really pull out all the stops and just go crazy, a kill all demons in our line of vision kinda thing. You know show 'em who's boss." She had a strange glint in her eye when she said this.

"Anything for you dear sister! Thank God somebody wants to! Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all too wrapped up in their lives to go demon hunting unless the demon attacks first!" Said Chris.

"Well that's because they don't realize its better to hunt than to be hunted. We do. There's always been a lot more weight on our shoulders than there should be, and until we stop whoever it is that's after Wyatt there will continue to be. Sometimes I think its our destiny to just keep him in line." She said slightly bitterly.

"Yeah me too." He replied gloomily.

"C'mon, I bet I can kill more than you!" This cheered him up a bit, he liked some competition with his demons.

"In your dreams mini!" He said referring to her small height.

"Loser has to," she paused to think, "loser has to make dinner."

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Right, I'll choose the first layer, follow my orb."

"And they were off."

-

The sisters were all in the kitchen after dinner and were still discussing the latest bump in their lives when Leo orbed in looking troubled.

"What's up?" Asked Phoebe, sensing that there was indeed something up.

"There's been a power surge, it originated here a few hours ago. Its very powerful." He explained. "Do you know what it could be?"

"Well we had a new arrival from the future a few hours ago." Paige said.

"Yeah… Chris' sister she was pretty banged up, but he healed her in a very weird way. He cut his palm, and she did the same, they put them together and she was just healed."

"Are you sure that's what they did? Asked Leo frowning.

"No Leo, I just made it all up!" She retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leo looked a bit peeved.

"Why?"

"Well I think that was the source of the surge, are they twins?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Paige.

"Because Chris can't heal, and I've only heard of a few cases where people can do this let alone actually see on with my own eyes, only twins can do this, only magical twins, and they're very powerful. Its called energy swap, its not only for healing, they swap energy through blood, one taking from the other, it replenishes pretty fast when they're connected on both parts." He explained.

There was also something else he hadn't told them, Phoebe could tell.

"What haven't you told us yet?" she inquired.

Leo looked startled, then remembered he had only told them half of what he came down here for.

"There's been a power tip, as you know good and evil are on a delicate balance, in the past few hours the scales have been tipped in goods favour."

"What's wrong with that, its great work for us!" Page declared enthusiastically.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just thought you might know what it could be. Killed any major demons lately?"

"No," Piper answered looking around at her sisters, "you?"

"Nope." Paige denied.

Phoebe just shook her head.

-

Chris and Mel had just orbed back into P3, where Chris had been staying.

"So, how many did ya get bro?" asked Mel. They had just finished healing each other.

"39, I think." He told her with a smug smile.

Mel grinned, "58."

"How'd you get 58?" He asked astounded, he usually beat her at this.

"Well, demons have been running rampant in the future a lot lately, and you've said you're a bit out of practice," she smiled, "get cooking!"

-

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

-

"Mel?" Shouted Chris orbing into the manor, "Mel?"

"Chris its seven in the morning, why are you screaming so loud?" Asked Piper comming out of the kitchen.

"I'm looking for Mel, have you seen her? Or-or heard from her even?" He asked looking around the room, as if waiting for her to just pop out from behind a doorway.

"No Chris, I haven't, why?" She asked, "What happend?"

"I woke up at about four o'clock, and she was gone, I can't find her anywhere, she's not responding when I call for her." He told her running up the stairs and into the attic with Piper hot on his heels.

"Well, where would she have gone?"

"Everywhere she would have gone in the future I've already cheaked." He said. He began to flip through the book of shadows.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him comming around and standing beside him.

"A spell to summon he-," he stopped mid-sentence and squinted at the page.

Piper looked at him in confusion and then back down to the page, he'd stopped on a seemingly random demon, and then back to his face. "That's not a summoning spell." She said slowly.

"I know, I know. This, this demon, Connad, he, uhh, he's really bad." Chris stuttered.

"Demons are usually bad Chris." She explained.

He looked up from the book to her, "beleive me, I know that better than you do, and Mel knows how bad this one is better than anybody." He looked back down, "She's gone after him."

"What? Where did she go? What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to get his attention.

"He attacked her, a few years ago, well actually she was 'given' to him, punishment from Wyatt or something, I gotta go after her." He said orbing out, he hadn't even noticed his mistake.

"What?" She whispered. "Chris? Chris! CHRIS!!" She called out desperatly.

"Piper, why are you screaming? Its like seven in the morning or something and its Sunday, why are you even up?" Asked Phoebe stumbling into the room with Paige.

"I need to speak to Chris now! He, he said something weird, about Wyatt giving Mel to a demon."

"What?" They ased, confusion written on both their faces.

"He said that Wyatt gave her to a demon as punishment. It can't be my Wyatt can it?" She asked them.

Paige and Phoebe stared at her, "CHRIS!!"

-

Chris orbed striaight into the demons layer, it was a cave. A damp and dirty and musty old cave. He took a look around, Mel wasn't there, nowhere that he could see anyway. Connad however was. He looked up at Chris from a rock he was leaning against in the corner and cocked his head to the side, studying him.Chris took advantage off this and flung him across the room telekenetically.

"Where's Mel?" He demanded. Walking up to him.

Connad got to his feet and threw an energy ball at Chris, he doged it and backed away. "I said, where's Mel?!"

"I do not know who Mel is, and you are a fool to come here unprotected, whitelighter!" He threw another energy ball at him. Chris orbed out just in time.

-

Mel orbed into the attic of the manor and set some ingredients down on the table for a potion. She didn't even notice the other people in the attic, staring at her.

"Mel?" Asked Phoebe.

Mel jumped, startled and turned to face them, "Oh, I didn't think you guys would be up."

"Well we wouldn't be if it weren't for your brother who came here a while ago screaming your name all around the house, then orbing off, but not before getting Piper here worked up enough by something he said about Wyatt to start screaming his name all over the house!" Said Paige, "You little miss orb off without telling your brother, are going to be the bane of my weekends aren't you?"

Mel looked sheepish, "I didn't think he'd be up this early either, guess I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong!" Piper spoke up, "now, we'd greatly appercieate it if you wouldn't mind clearing up something he said to us earlier, about Wyatt."

"Uhh, I'd love to I really would, but I can't, you know I can't tell you anything." She said.

"Well since Chirs has already said something, you would just be helping us understand better."

"What did he say?" Asked Mel.

"Well we were looking in the book, for a spell to summon you, when he stopped at a demon, named Connad," Mel's face paled, "and he thought you might have gone after him because he apparently attacks you in the future. Then he said that Wyatt gave you to him for punishment or something, what exacty did he mean?"

Mel was saved from answering by the very whitelighter they were just discussing orbing in.

"Mel! Where were you? I've been looing everywhere!" He said going over to her and giving her a hug.

"So I hear! And I also hear that you let something slip right before you orbed out to go find me!"

Chris looked confused, "What are you taling about?"

"You told Piper Wyatt gave me to Connad as punishment in the future." She informed him.

Chris' eyes widened, "Oh my God, I did say that, didn't I!"

"Mm hmm, you did! Now why dont you tell us what you ment, before I blast it out of you?" Said Piper raising her hands threatiningly.

-

Ooooooh cliffy!!

Review!!!

-Katie


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mm hmm, you did! Now why don't you tell us what you meant, before I blast it out of you?" Said Piper raising her hands threatiningly._

_-_

"Excuse me?" Asked Mel, "What did you just say? I'm sorry to ask but I must of heard wrong, did you just threaten to blow someone, who is trying to help you out, up? Because not only would that be a stupid idea, its also going to get you into trouble." She said advancing on them slightly.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know I see no other option." Said Piper also advancing.

Mel's eyes flickered with challange, "You are stuped then. We came all the way back from the future to help you, _help_ you! Don't you understand that? There are things that we can't tell you! When you went back to the 1970's did grams say you could tell them everything you knew? No! She said you couldn't! So mind you own business!"

"My son is my business!" Piper countered.

"Your son is nothing like that little baby asleep in his crib in the future! He is a monster! Yes he did give me to a demon! And do you want to know why? Because I broke into his 'house' and saved a little girl! And do you want to know what he was going to do to her? He was torturing her trying to find out information about the resistance, the resistance against HIM! Thats how high his morals are, he tourturd a child, his baby cousin. HE'S TAKEN OVER THE WORLD! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE! Me and Chris have fought since we were FOURTEEN against him and I'll be damned if I let EIGHT years of planning go down the drain because you are too stubborn to have a little faith in someone other than your familiy because guess what mom, he's the most evil person you'll ever meet in your life he is worse than the source of all evil, he attacks innocent people with no power at all for opposing him, he toutres people as a past time, he rapes people even though he has just about every female demon throwing themselves all over him and he's _familiy_! We have come to prevent that from happening and if you ever threatin Chris again you will pay for it! You are not stronger than us, remember that!" Mel finished her rant and grabbed Chris' arm, who was stunned into scilence and orbed out of there.

Piper was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Did she call you 'mom'?" asked Paige.

Piper nodded numbly.

"It could be a lie, all of it, you know to get us to trust them..." Paige suggested.

"It wasn't, well not the stuff about Wyatt anyway, she let her guard down just for about five seconds but still, the raw anger pouring off of her was, it was, unimaginable never in my life have I felt anything like that before." Said Pheobe from her place on te couch, she had to sit down from the exreme emotion emminating from Mel during her speach.

"What about that 'mom' comment, was that a lie?" asked Piper shakily.

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know. She put her guard backk up by the time she said that, she has a lot of control over herself, you really hit a nerve with her Piper to make her lose contol like that."

"What are we going to do?" asked Paige.

Piper turned to her, "Orb me to P3." She said holding out her hand.

"Piper, I'm not sure looking for them is such a good idea, there is clearly some deep resentment there, maybe you should let the cool off first." Suggested Phoebe.

Piper thought this over, "No, I have to see them now, get dressed, we're going to find them.

-

Mel and Chris orbed to the top of the Golden Gate bridge. Mel was seething with anger.

"Mel, you just told them everything!" Chris said furious.

"I don't care Chris! We don't need them!" She shouted.

"We need the book Mel and we need to be close to Wyatt! How are we going to do that without them?!" He asked.

"Since when do we need permission for anything? You don't have the power to orb because your orbs look pretty Chris!"

"Mel, you need to calm down! If you lost control of yourself it could be disasterious."

"I know Chris! How d'you think I got away from him?! I was so close! I almost had him Chris, if it wasn't for that damn shockwave power he would be dead!" She said. "I think we need to go demon hunting, I need to blow off some steem, might as well take them out while I do so."

"Me too. Lets go. Follow my orb." He said stiffly.

He orbed underground to a layer filled with at least fiffty demons.

Mel's eyes lit up, "Nice choice." She started off by blowing up five at once, that got their attention. "Hi I'm Mel, and this here is my brother Chris," he gave them a little wave, "ours wll be the last faces most of you will ever see, for those of you who are lucky enough to escape we will get you tomorrow, or the next day its all the same to us, but yeah this is the begining of the end for all of you... Just tought you all should know." She smiled sweetly. The demons looked around eacother and threw energy balls at Mel, Chris flung them back telekeniticly. "Oooooh nice aim bro." She complemented as they were vanqished. "Well lets get this party started shall we?" Se asked brightly. The demons al gatered around them in a circle, Mel and Chris stood back to back. They had perfected their fighting positions long before they came to te future, this way they didn't have to worry about getting hit in the back when there was a lot of demons.

Chris threw his hands up in the air and some of the demons in front of him went up in flames, he through the surrounding demons into the ones on fire they too went up in flames.

Mel blew up a few more demons wile dodging their fire balls. She threw a conjoured atheme at one and froze another, literally, in ice. The number of demons were decreasing now, the broke their position and started some hand on hand combat, they were after all, here to blow off some steam. She kicked one into a deamon brandishing an atheme then conjured herself two, one for each hand, and sliced and stabbed her way through the crowed of demons that were still left. She turned around and stabbed a demon in the cheast in time to see an energy ball comming towards Chris' back. She threw her athemes into two demons and simiultaniously blew up the energy ball and the demon that threw it. She felt something sharp in her back. One of her demons just stabbed her. She turned around and was tackled to the floor, the knife got pushed further into her back.

Chris threw the demon off is sister and vanquished the last five of is demons. He ran over to her and helped her up. Mel blew up the rest of her demons with a wave of her hand.

"You shouldn't play with them, look at you now." Chris told he motioning with his hand to her back.

Mel chuckled, "You talk about them like they're food!"

Chris shrugged, "Well it was hardly a challenge was it?"

"Would you have said that if I hadn't stopped energy ball?" She laughed and turned around for him to take the blade from her back.

"No." Chris muttered under his breath. He pulled the atheme out with one swift pull.

Mel whimpered slightly and took it off Chris. She cut her palm and handed it to Chris, he did the same, they once again put their palms together and were engulfed in the healing glow, the broke apart once all the cuts and bruises they had gotten were healed.

"Wow, they kick ass!" Exclaimed Paige from the corner.

Mel and Chris looked over to see Piper, Paige and Phoebe staring at them with wide eyes.

-

Quick enough update?

Did ya like it?

REVIEW!

-Katie


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

A/N: This chaper has some bad language in it, not much at all, its really only once and I dont want to change the rating just for one word, you have been warned.

-

"What are you doing here?" asked Mel coldly.

"We need to talk." Said Piper.

"No, we don't."

"Mel-"

"This is exactly what I was talking about, don't you see?! You want to talk now because you know, if I hadn't told you would you be here right now?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes." Said Piper unconvincingly.

"Liar!" She spat back.

"Mel, please, we want to talk to you!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Be-because your my daughter." She said.

"No I'm not," Piper's eyes widened, "I haven't been for a long time, Wyatt was all that mattered to you in the end, your pecious little Golden Boy, the one that would win the fight for good once and for all for you, so you could get back your 'normal' life," Mel laughed bitterly, "maybe if you had of listened to me and Chris when we told you he was evil none of this would have happened."

"Please, Mel, I know your hurt, but just talk to us!" Piper was getting desperate now.

"Hurt?" She asked, "Hurt?" Her voice was rising, "Compaired to what I've gone through for the ten years, you can't even comprehend what hurt is! I'm a fucking widow at 21 thanks to _your son!_ He made me watch my own husband die, and he made it slow and painful! How dare you even try to understand what you've caused by your ignorance! Its only now that you want to help because you know what he does! Even with everything I've told you, you don't know the half of it!" Chris was restraining her now, "If you want to help, then I strongly suggeet you stay out of my way! I'll kill him if I can't stop him from turning evil, I swear I will! And you better not try and stop me!" She screamed.

"Come on Mel, stop it." Chris said still holding onto her.

Paige had come up and hugged Piper, who had tears rolling down her cheeks, from the side. "I'm sorry!"

"Mel she hasn't done that yet, you can't balme her." Said Chris bearly keeping in control himself.

"But she's shown that she would!"

"You can't condem her for something that she might do!"

"She does do it!"

"Mel, you know its wrong to blame her for something she still has yet to do. You know that. Your just upset right now."

She hugged him, "I'll kill him Chris. Baby or not I'll kill him! He's caused so much pain and suffering!"

"I know, I know. Shhhh. I know." He soothed her. "I'll kill him myself if we can't stop the demon that turns him in time."

Piper gasped.

Chris turned his head to her, "If you even had an idea of what he grows up to be, you wouldn't protect him so fiercly Piper. Nothing matters to him other than power. Not friends. Not family. Nobody. Just power. If we can't change things the way we'd prefer to, he will die."

"I won't let that happen. I can't!" Said Piper.

"So your going to choose him over your other children? HE WILL MAKE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!" Screamed Mel.

"Chris pulled her to him once again, "calm down." He orbed them both out of there and into P3.

"We have to save him." Said Piper. "I'm not going to just let them kill him!"

"We won't let that happen honey, we won't." Paige said orbing all tree of them home.

-

"Phoebe?" Shouted Chris and Mel two days later, orbing into the manor.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" She asked comming into the living room where they were.

"We need your help." Said Chris

She frowned, "With what?"

"We need your power." Said Mel. Phoebe backed away. "Oh no, we're not going to take it. We just need you to help us with a premonition, see we're not strong enough to get it and keep it long enough to see what is it. All you have to do is hold our hands."

"Alright." She said still confused.

"Okay Mel, where should we do this?" Chris asked her.

"Attic, that's where the most magic as been done over the years, that's going to be the easiest place." She said heading in the direction of the stairs.

-

"So, how do we do this?" Asked Phoebe.

"We sit around in a triangle," Mel said taking her place on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed, the other two followed, "and all you have to do is hold mine and Chris' hand. We'll do the rest." She told her. She turned to Chris, "You know what to do? Deflect the unwanted ones long enough for me to get the one we need."

He nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait." Phoebe stopped them, "deflect the unwanted ones? Its a passive power, how are you going to do that?"

Mel grinned, "It's not a passive power Phoebe, you just choose to believe that." She closed her eyes, "Close you eyes and clear your minds." They were drawn into darkness. "Keep your minds clear, they're comming," Ribbons of light appeared from every direction, "Deflect them Chris, if you lose control just make sure you don't get us drawn into a red one."

"Alright, just hurry up, it's not easy."

"Your preaching to the choir." Mel searched for the particular ribbon that held all the answers. Everytime she thought she had it it would disappear behind others again.

"Mel?" asked Chris.

"Nearly there Chris, I can see it."

"Hurry!"

"Almost got it."

"Mel." His grip tightened.

"Chris I'm almost there!"

"MEL!" He shouted.

They were pulled into a preminition that Mel certainly hadn't initiated. It was her worst nightmare:

_She was fourteen. She and Chris had just come back from Piper's funeral and they were up in her room. They were both on the bed, crying silently, with their arms wrapped around eachother._

_The door opened and Wyatt walked in, he smirked. "Not going to leave your dear older brother out of this little session are you?" He asked._

_"GET OUT!" Screamed Mel._

_"Tsk tsk tsk. So rude Melinda, so rude." He scolded._

_"YOU KILLED HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! I HATE YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She told him, getting off the bed and waving her hand, he went flying back into the door._

_"Been working on your telekensis have you Melinda?" He asked sweetly, getting up. __She waved her hand again, he stumbled backwards. "That wasn't very nice, maybe I should teach you some manners?"_

_"Leave her alone Wyatt!" Said Chris stepping protectivly in front of his sister._

_"Don't worry Chris, you can have her after I'm done with her." He said not taking his eyes off of Mel._

_Chris waved his hand furiously, Wyatt's shirt went on fire._

_He put it out and turned to Chris, "That hurt!" He lifted his hand and waved it at Chris, he went flying out the door. Wyatt walked over and closed it, smiling at Chris as he locked it._

Chris came out of the preminition to find Mel gulping for air and getting to her feet. "I'm sorry Mel, I'm so sorry, I lost control, it was too strong." He said getting up and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, she was trembling. She hugged him back as if her life depended on it and began to cry into his cheast.

He orbed them away without a word to Phoebe who was still sitting on the floor, shocked.

-

REVIEW PLEASE!!

-Katie


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**_

_-_

_He orbed them away without a word to Phoebe, who was still sitting on the floor shocked._

_-_

She didn't know how long she stayed there, just thinking. They weren't lying, she knew that for sure now. Though she hadn't had much doubts about them there was a part of her that didn't want to believe her nephew was evil she couldn't deny it now. He was not good.

Piper was the one who found her. She walked into the attic intent on getting something out of the book when she stubled across Phoebe, she was just staring ahead of her with a horrified look on her face. "Phoebe?" She asked panicing.

This was enough to startle Phoebe out of her trance. She looked up at Piper's worried face.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Asked Piper, panic still written on her face.

"Everything." Phoebe said vaguely. She got up off the floor.

"What?"

"Piper, we have to help Chris and Mel, we have to help them!" She grabbed hold of Pipers hand.

"Phoebe, they don't want our help. They want to do this themselves."

"No, no, they need our help. Piper I had a preminition, well me Chris and Mel had a preminition-"

"Wait, from the start Phoebe, what happened?" She asked leading her over to the sofa.

"Chris and Mel came over-"

"They were here?" she interrupted.

"Yes Piper, they were here, they needed my help, to help them get a preminition-"

"What?" She interrupted again confused.

"It's not a passive power Piper, they can get any preminition they want, but its not easy, they needed my help, Mel were looking for a specific one and Chris was making sure we didn't get drawn into the wrong one, but he couldn't hold it, even with my help and we saw- I saw- Piper, Wyatt rapes Mel."

Piper's eyes widened, she felt her blood run cold, and her stomach drop. Her baby? Rape his own sister? "No. he wouldn't!" She shook her head furiously. She knew deep down it must be true, but she refused to believe it. Who would want to believe their baby boy grows up to rape his sister.

"He does Piper, I'm so sorry, he does." Phoebe told her, tears running down her cheeks. Piper was still shaking her head. "Piper," she turned her head to face her own, "he does. Right after your funeral." Shock and pain were evident in her eyes now as she looked into Phoebe's, desperatly searching for some deception hidden in them. "In the preminition, Mel said he killed you."

This last piece of informaion took the last of Pipers self-control with it as soon as it left Phoebes lips. "Oh God." She sobbed on Phoebes shoulder. "How could he do that to her? How could he do that to his baby sister?"

"The obviously not the same person as he is now Piper. We need to find out what Chris and Mel know, and help them."

Piper nodded, still crying. She wouldn't have noticed the blue glow that filled the attic if Phoebe's head hadn't snapped up.

Mel and Chris had come back. Upon seeing the two sisters crying together on the sofa Mel took a deep breath and dipped her head to look at her feet. She raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "You told her." It wasn't a question.

"I had to Mel."

She raised her head, there was no trace of her earlier tears on her cheeks. "Did you?"

"She's your mother." Phoebe stated simply.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah." She said quietly, looking away.

"We need to give the preminition another try," Said Chris chaiging the subject. He knew when situations were going down the wrong road.

"Really? You really want to?"

"Want? No. Need? Yes." Mel said. "It didn't exactly go the way we wanted it to the first time, but, well not many things do when magic is involved," she glanced at Chris and he at her, "You saw what you saw, there's nothing we can do about that now, but this is our best chance at getting the information that we need."

"How can you just get over seeing that, that quickly?" Asked Phoebe.

"I have no other choice. If I let every bad thing thats happened in my life consume me, I'd never get anything done, and we have a job to do." She said stonily.

"We need the power of three." Chris said. "We weren't strong enough, just me, Mel and Phoebe, we might be with the power of three."

"It's not a sure thing and we can't gaurentee the same thing wont happen as last time, but at this point it's the best we can come up with. We need to make some progress, aside from just killing random demons. And if you do see something you shouldn't, well you wanted to know about the future..." Mel trailed off.

"Where's Paige?" Asked Chris.

"Right here! What's going on?" She asked walking into the attic.

-

Mel and Chris medditated together to try and ensure the best results with the next preminition. It wasn't Chris' favourite way to kill time but it might help them out.They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, like before hoiling hands, while Pheobe and Piper expained things to Paige. Mel could feel their eyes on her. Chris gripped her hands tighter everytime they invaded her concentration. After twenty minuets they opened their eyes, "Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," they said and moved sit on the ground.

"Phoebe, you need to sit on the other side of me since I'll need your strength the most." Chris said motioning to the side not occupied by Mel, "And Piper, you need to sit on the other side of Mel since you have a stronger connection to Wyatt than Paige. Paige your in the middle of them to connect all three of you, just incase you were wondering." He shrugged at this last part.

They all moved into their assigned places. Piper put her baby moniter down on the ground a few feet away. Mel Chris and Phoebe joined hands and held their other ones out for Piper and Paige. They looked at each other before joining the circle. Mel took a deep breath, this was the first physical contact she'd had with her mother, with Piper actually knowing who she was to Mel, in eight years. She felt Chris squeeze her hand and smiled at him, always so attentive that broher of hers. "Ready?"

She got a responce of "Yes's," all round.

"Alright, close your eyes and clear your minds," she said taking charge. "Keep focused they're comming."

Their minds once again exploded with ribbon of colour. Mel was faced with the same prediciment she was in before. She couldn't find the ribbon she was searching for, and everytime she did see it, it would get tangled up in the mass of light that surrounded her.

"How's it comming Mel?" Asked Chris after five minuets.

"Not good. I can't see it, it moves too quickly."

"Better hurry, I don't know if I can keep this for long."

She squeezed his hand in responce. "Found it. Now I just have to catch it. Deflect the ones that we don't need Chris, our is the deep red one."

"I'll try." She could hear the srain in his voice.

She nearly had it, it was almost within her grasp when Wyatt's crys could be heard through the baby monitor. They were once again drawn into an unwanted preminiton:

_Chris was throwing his body against the door to Pipers room, he could hear Wyatt laugh from inside, and he could hear his sister scream. Screaming for help and mercy. Wyatt made sure she wouldn't get either. He doubled his efforts to get into the room when she had stopped. The thought of why she must of stopped scaring him more than anything. He knew she wasn't dead, no, she couldn't be dead, he would know if she was. He would feel it. He wouldn't be whole anymore, figurativly speaking. _

_He backed up as far as he could and ran the distance between the wall and the door, throwing himself against it with all his strength. This time the door flew open. He fell to the ground. He lifted his head up just in time to see Wyatt orb away with a satisfied smirk._

_Chris looked around the room in search of Mel. She was on the bed, the sheet wrapped tightly aroundher naked form. He stood slowly and walked over to the bed. He sat down hesitantly, not wanting to scare her. It was like she hadn't even noticed him. She just stared blankly ahead of her, tears rolling down her cheaks._

_He took the opertunity to properly take in her appearance. She sat with her legs pulled up to her cheast. Her skin was marred with red blotches that he was certain would turn into bruises. Shehad cuts. She alsohad blood running down her chin from a series of cuts, that looked to be made by teeth, on her lip. He couldn't bare to look anymore. He let out a long sigh. This got Mel's attention, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't speak._

_"I'm sorry Mel. I-"_

_"It wasn't your fault." Her voice sounded raw and broken. Probably from all the screaming, Chris thought to himself._

_"I should have stopped him, I should have tried harder-"_

_"It wasn't your fault Chris." She said still looking at the wall._

_"I promised mom I'dtake care of you."_

_"**We** promised mom we'd look after each other, look at me in the eye and tell me you didn't try your hardest to stop him." She said turning her head towards him._

_Chris looked her in the eye, but didn't say anything, he could never lie to her face._

_She turned away again, "It wasn't your fault Chris." Her tone held no more room for argument._

_Then it dawned on him. She was comforting him. **She **was comforting **him**. This wasn't right. This whole situation wasn't right,and she knew that even better than he did and he was letting her comfort him? No. Not anymore. He had to be strong for her. He put his legs up on the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him with a tear filled gaze and he pulled her to him. She burried her face in his shoulder and sobbed while he stroked her hair. "It's okay. It's okay." He soothed._

_"How is it okay Chris. Our brother is evil. None of this is okay, and its not going to be okay until we stop him." She lifted her head to look him in the eye._

_"What?" Chris asked in disbelief, "How are we going to stop 'The Twice Blessed Child'?" He asked using his first two fingers to made air quotes._

_"I don't know. But we have to. He may be twice blessed chris but we hardly powerless, we can't let him hurt innocent people!"_

_"How? Nobody believes he's evil! Mom didn't believe he was evil, and look at her now, he killed her. How are we supposed to get people to listen to us, they think we just jelious of him."_

_"No they won't, not anymore they won't. We'll show Phoebe how mom died. I think I can transfer memories to her. It'll be just like she's getting a preminition. We'll start a resistance, we're going to need one soon enough anyway."_

_"What if they don't believe us?"_

_"Then we'll do it alone."_

_Chris ran a hand through his hair and puffed, "Why couldn't they just believe us! Now we have the weight of the world on our shoulders! It's not fair!"_

_"No, but nothing ever is." She looked down. "I don't want to stay here Chris. This doesn't feel like mom's room anymore, it, it just feels dirty now."_

_"Don't worry, we're not staying here, we're going to grampa's. I'll pack while you take a shower." He said reaching underneath Piper's bed and retrieving an atheme, he sliced his palm and handed Mel the knife._

_She looked at him gratefully and cut her own palm. They joind them together and were engulfed in the healing golden glow._

Mel came out of the preminiton with a gasp and stood quickly. She ran a hand through her choclate brown hair that matched her brothers and mothers perfectly. She turned to Chris who was also getting to his feet and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sor- the-the baby monitor- and I lost concentration- and" he stammered.

"It's okay." Said Mel, silencing him. "Maybe-maybe,we've had enough for today." She said refusing to look anywhere but at Chris.

"Yeah, yeah I think we have." He agreed.

"Lets go." She said orbing away.

He followed her with a glance over his shouder. The sisters were looking at him, all still sitting in the same position.

-

Pleeeeeeeeeeeese REVIEW and tell me what you think! If you liked it review! If you didn't, still review!

-Katie


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its been so long since I updated, but I do have three multi-chaptered fics going on right now and this one got a bit neglected... but don't worry I haven not abandoned it! I just have to divide my time more equally between fics. Feel free to give me hell for it, I deserve it...**

**It's kinda short, sorry about that too, I'll work on making my chapters longer...**

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourite and alert list!**

**This chapter isn't as heavy as the others, I thought a break from the dark stuff was in order, so this is light. **

**Enjoy!**

_He followed her with a glance over his shoulder. The sisters were looking at him, all still sitting in the same position._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, only snapping out of their stunned trance when a particularly loud scream from Wyatt reached their ears. Piper briskly got up and made her way to the nursery, Paige and Phoebe following behind. She quickly picked up the crying baby and bounced him. The tears started to come as she buried her face in the now quiet infants hair. She held onto him for dear life as she sobbed. She barley noticed her sister engulfing her in the arms and leaning their heads to touch hers until Phoebe spoke.

"Don't worry Piper. We'll wont let anything happen to him. To any of them. We'll make thing right."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning walking down to get breakfast started Piper froze in her tracks. There was someone in her kitchen. She raised her hands ready to attack and listened for any sign that it was one of her sisters, though she doubted it. They weren't usually awake until near the mid-day mark on Saturdays. There was a rummaging sound and muffled voices, she moved closer to listen better.

"Where is it?" One of the voices sounded frustrated.

"I don't know! Everything isn't where it should be!" The second voice answered hotly.

"Found it!" The first one exclaimed.

Throwing caution to the wind piper rushed into the kitchen, raised the her hands and blew up the first thing she saw moving. A cereal box being thrown from one of the intruders to the other.

Mel gasped as a shower of Lucky Charms landed on her head. "What the hell?!" She looked straight at Piper.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought a demon was..." She trailed off. "Don't you know better than to go skulking around someones kitchen?! You could have been blown all the way back to the future!"

"Tell that to my breakfast..." Chris mumbled from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah. And we weren't skulking, we were just drying to find the cereal. You've changed everything around. Or you will..." Mel groaned and rubbed her forehead. "So much for a breakfast break."

"Yeah." Chris muttered glumly.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked curiously.

"We were having a breakfast break." Mel repeated.

"From what?"

"Demon huntin'." Mel told her as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "We didn't realize what a task finding the cereal would be, or getting it in the bowl."

Chris snorted.

"Why don't I make you something to eat?" Piper offered helpfully.

Mel frowned, she was once again sorely tempted to take her up on the offer. She hadn't tasted her mothers food for such a long time, and she was so very hungry. But getting close again would be a very bad idea. It would just be much too painful in the end, not to mention the danger it might put Piper in. What if they were on a demon hunt with her, as rare as that might be, and something happened to herself or Chris, and Piper tried to help and ended up getting hurt or killed. She still needed to be around to have them.

Just as me opened her mouth to decline, she heard Chris gladly accept. She looked at him and caught him staring at her. She shook her head and muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, "Weak."

Chris shrugged and sat down on a bench stool next to Mel.

"So, how do you like your eggs?" Piper asked brightly, glad to be finally be spending some time with her youngest/oldest children without fighting.

"Cooked." Mel replied automatically looking at the bench.

Chris elbowed her in the ribs. "I think what Mel meant was however is easiest for you. We don't really have a preference right now."

"That's because its been so long since we've even had eggs." Mel muttered quietly to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Piper frowned and turned her back to them, "Scrambled?" She asked.

"Sure." Chris said before Mel could get a word in.

They watched her every movement as she cooked their eggs, completely awed. She flowed so gracefully in the kitchen.

"Its like she was born to cook." Chris commented, forgetting that Piper could hear him.

"Yeah." Mel replied, entranced. "There's a lot of things I can beat to save my life but eggs is not one of them, there'd be more on my top than in the bowl by now."

Chris chuckled, eyes still locked on Piper. "Not just your top. I think I still have egg stuck in my ear from the last time _you _tried to make scrambled eggs."

"That was an accident!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Was the piece of shell that got lodged in my tooth an accident too?" He teased lightly.

The corners of Pipers mouth twitched as she listened to their banter.

"It might have been. Maybe it was payback for stealing my demons." She counted off-handedly.

"Stealing your deamons?" Chris spluttered. "You've got to be kidding! They would have had you!"

"I had a plan!"

"Sure!"

"I did! You cheated so you got shell!"

"Cheated, how is saving your ass cheating?"

"Saving? HA! I was in no danger, I had a plan!"

"Oh yeah, well why don't you let me in on this marvelous plan of yours?"

"No, I don't think I will, and all you have to blame is your impatience!"

"I wasn't impatient, you bit off more than you could chew and I helped."

"Yeah, conveniently raising your demon count in the process. I was fine and you know it, you just didn't want to cook breakfast!"

"Hardly! Do you really _think _I would go out of my way to steal your demons only to submit myself to your cooking?!"

"Yes." Mel stated simply.

Chris' comeback was cut off by the sound of two plates hitting the bench and the cheery exclamation of, "Breakfast's ready!" from Piper. He looked over at Mel and stuck his tongue out at her.

Mel snickered, "Real mature!"

Chris smiled and took a bite of his eggs. His eyes widened. He looked over at Mel and watched as she nearly fell off her stool. "I've died and gone to heaven!" He exclaimed and took another bite.

"Right there with ya bro!" Mel agreed. "It _has _to be a sin for eggs to taste this good!"

"How do you do it?" Chris asked Piper desperately.

Piper beamed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Its been so long since I tasted anything even remotely this good!" Mel proclaimed.

Piper blushed and decided to change the subject. "So, you've been demon hunting all night?"

Mel nodded.

"MmHmm." Chris affirmed.

"Why?" Piper asked confused.

They both shrugged at the same time, still concentrating on their food. Piper had to suppress a smile. Was this a look into her near future?

"Why not? It helps blow off some steam and it lets _them _know who's boss." Mel told her. "Win win."

Piper frowned. "But what if you get hurt?"

Chris and Mel looked at each other before looking back to Piper, "In our future demon run rampant, they're stronger and have the upper hand there. We've had to learn to survive in that world since we were fourteen. Here, the roles are reversed, we're stronger, we have the upper hand, we'd be fools not to take advantage of that." Chris explained.

"Yeah," Mel agreed, "besides, demon fighting here is as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Seriously compared to our demons this is a walk in the park. And with every demon we kill, we're that much closer to finding out who is after Wyatt."

Piper nodded taking all the information in. " I'm sorry." She whispered so low they barley heard what she said.

"What for?" Asked Mel warily.

"Not helping you. Being a pain in the ass. Only making things harder."

"Oh, for that." Mel turned back to her food.

Chris gave her a look. "It's okay." Mel snorted.

Piper shook her head. "No, it's not okay. You're only trying to help and I haven't made it the slightest bit easier for you. I will from now on. Anything that will help, I'll do it. I promise."

"Thanks M-Piper." Mel corrected herself halfway through her word.

Piper smiled. She may have corrected herself, but it was a start. They were starting to let her in.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

SO? WHADDAYA THINK??

Please, PLEASE, pLeAsE REVIEW!!

I also appreciate constructive critisim!

-Katie


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Leo will of course be making an appearance in this story, though it wont be until the last few chapters (which will be soon)... sorry to all the Leo fans, I'll try to make his chapters really good, promise!**

**And I'm sorry this isn't going to be a terribly long chapter, but its really important to the story!**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_"Thanks M-Piper." Mel corrected herself halfway through her word._

_Piper smiled, she may have corrected herself, but it was a start. They were starting to let her in._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chris groaned in approval, finishing a second helping of his mothers eggs. Breakfast hadn't been that bad. Though Mel did have her occasional snarky comment, that was understandable, and quite frankly, to be expected.

It wasn't until Wyatt orbed down that things got rough.

Bright orbs filled the kitchen leaving a bright bubbly baby in their wake. Piper reached for him, pulling him off the counter and into her arms. "Hi there!" She said happily. "Hungry?"

The baby just giggled in response.

Chris observed Mel from the corner of his eye. She had stopped eating, her back was rigid and her eyes were unblinkingly trained on Wyatt. He cleared his throat to get her attention. It didn't work she was still staring wide-eyed at the child. Chris nudged her, snapping her out of her trance. She looked over at him, the pain in her choclate brown eyes was evident.

"Uh, maybe we should go." Chris said unsure.

"Don't be ridiculous," Piper responded, getting Wyatt's breakfast, "Finish your food."

"Done." Mel said, quickly standing from her chair.

"Yeah, me too." Chris joined Mel.

Piper frowned at them.

"See you later."

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast!"

They both said goodbye quickly and orbed out. Piper looked at Wyatt, "Well that was a little weird."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chris and Mel orbed into the back room of P3.

"We could have had him Chris, he was right there!" Mel began to pace. "It would have been so easy!"

"Mel, we have to try save him, before we decided to kill him." Chris told her calmly.

"And if we can't save him? Then what?" Mel fumed.

"Then, and only then, we can kill him."

"And will you?! If it comes down to it?! Would you kill him?!"

"Mel, what are you talking about, of course I would, the whole future is at stake!" Chris responded, beginning to get angry too.

"I don't think you would Chris! I think your letting your feelings cloud your judgement!" She accused stopping her pacing and staring at him. "What did we say about getting close Chris! Your letting her in too much and I'll be damned if I let you stop me from completing this mission so don't you even try!"

"Mel! Your jumping ahead WAY too much! I'm not letting ANYTHING cloud my judgement! I'm still on your side! If it comes down to it, if we can't stop him, we will kill him." He took long breath, "But Mel, he's our brother, and we have to try, he might be evil in the future, but he's just a baby here, I don't want to kill him if there's another way."

"We're running out of time to save him Chris, we haven't made any progress in all the time we've been here." She stated glumly.

"I know, but I have an idea. We need to try the premonition again." Chris paused to evaluate her reaction. Her eyes flew open wide and she opened her mouth to protest. "Wait before you say anything, the reason we haven't been able to get the right one, or continue long enough to catch the right one is because we don't have enough power, even with Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, but what if we used-"

"Wyatt." Mel cut him off.

"Exactly!" Chris exclaimed. "That'd have to be enough power!"

Mel looked up at him, he could see the gears turning in her mind. She smiled after a few moments, "I think that could work."

"Great, we'll do it tonight, I find it hard to believe Mom would _let _us do this."

"Okay, we should probably get some sleep, we'll need as much power as we can get tonight."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At 1:00AM Chris and Mel orbed straight into Wyatt's room. Chris walked towards Wyatt's bed, carefully stepping over the loose floorboard while Mel went out to the hallway to see if anybody had heard them, they hadn't.

Reaching down to pick Wyatt up, he noticed the baby's eyes were open already. "Mel," Chris whispered, "He's awake."

"The orbs must have woken him up, it doesn't matter, we were going to have to wake him up anyway. She crossed the room and sat in the middle of the floor. Chris came over with Wyatt in his arms and joined her in a sitting position. He placed Wyatt beside him and took his hand.

Mel looked at Wyatt warily for a second before she too took his hand. She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Chris whispered, closing his eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minuets, "They're coming Chris, you know what you have to do."

"Yeah."

They're minds exploded with ribbons of colour.

"I see it Chris. Deep red. Keep the others away." She whispered frantically.

"Okay Mel." Chris replied, determined not to get them pulled into the wrong one this time.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Piper woke to the sound of Wyatt crying and a loud thump coming from his room. She got out of bed and rushed out her door, joining her sisters at Wyatt's bedroom door, hands raised instinctive, ready to fight off any demons that were after Wyatt. What she found was not something she was expecting. Instead of a demon it was Chris and Mel in Wyatt's room.

Mel was on the ground, apparently unconsious, Chris leaning over her. Wyatt was sitting on the ground next to them, crying.

Piper rushed over to pick Wyatt up. "What happened?" Piper asked, fearing the worst. Were they trying to kill Wyatt? No. His shield wasn't up. They couldn't be, could they?

"We were trying the premonition again. With Wyatt instead." Chris said trying to shake his sister awake.

"You were trying to get a premonition using my son without telling me?!" Piper bellowed.

Chris flinched, "We only just thought of it. We didn't want to wait until morning." He lied. "This was weird though, _I _didn't see the premonition, neither did Wyatt I don't think, but I'm pretty sure Mel did. After it she just collapsed."

Piper was cut off from repliying by a groggy moan from the woman lying on the floor.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mel I'm here." He told her stroking her hair lightly.

"Saw it." She said opening her eyes slightly before letting them fall closed again.

"Mel." Chris shook her again, "Mel!"

"I think she's just sleeping Chris." Paige said from her other side. When had she moved.

Chris nodded dumbly. "She saw it. She knows who it is." He said hoarsely.

Piper walked over to them, Wyatt back asleep and in his crib already. "Come on, lets get her into a bed, you can put her in my room, I doubt I'll be sleeping much more tonight anyway."

Chris nodded again and picked his sister up, following his mother out of the room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Well, hope you liked it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

It took Mel until noon the next day to regain consciousness. Chris hadn't left her side for one minute during that time, worry lines etched deeper and deeper into his forehead with the more time that passed. He had tried over and over again to heal her, she didn't wake, the only thing that happened was the cut he'd made would heal. Piper had stopped him doing this after the fifth time he tried it.

"Chris, just, let her rest." Piper insisted, hands on hips.

"This has never happened before." He was staring at Mel, eyes not even flickering for a second in Pipers direction. "I've never not been able to heal her either."

Piper took a deep breath. "I know your worried. I am too. But you shouldn't keep trying to heal her like that. It's not working honey."

He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. What if something was terribly wrong with her? What if- What if- What would he do then? He couldn't do this without her. She was his sister. He grabbed her hand stroking his thumb over the back of it tenderly.

Piper smiled sadly and sat on the other side of the bed. Offering silent support to Chris.

He fought to keep his breathing even. His heart was pounding faster than ever before. What was wrong with her?

Time passed so slowly for them that when Mel's breathing started to become less deep Chris could have sworn weeks had passed. He leaned a hand down to stroke her hair.

"Mel?" He whispered softly.

"Chris?" Her eyes were still closed. She clutched onto his hand.

"Yeah Mel, I'm here. Wake up." He squeezed back.

Mel opened her eyes, immediately shutting them again and groaning. She slid them open again millimeter at a time, the brightness wasn't so bad if it wasn't all at once. Once they were fully opened she tried to sit up, once again slowly, she didn't want the pounding in her head to get any worse. Once she was sitting she looked at Chris and then at Piper, before taking a look around the room. Why had they put her here? They saw the vision! She had to get out! She couldn't be here.

She tried to get up to leave but Chris pushed her back down.

"Chris, get off me!" She nearly screamed.

"No, Mel, take it easy." He tried to sooth as he struggled with her.

"No, I need to get out of here! Chris why did you bring me here!" She could feel the tears beginning to form.

"You passed out Mel, don't you remember?" She had to remember, that was there only lead! They'd have to start again from scratch if she didn't.

"Of course I remember Chris! Why would you bring me _here_ though?!"

Realisation dawned for Chris like a sharp slap in the face and he let Mel go. She jumped from the bed and ran, she orbed out before she even made it to the door.

Piper looked at Chris stunned. "What just happend?"

"She doesn't like this room, this is where Wyatt- I've got to go Piper." He orbed off to find Mel.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

He found her, after searching for an hour on top of the Golden Gate Bridge sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. He should have known to look here first.

"Mel I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it Chris. We have work to do." She stood.

"Who was it Mel? What happens?" Chris asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"It was Gideon." She said flatly.

"What?" I couldn't be Gideon, he's on their side. He was one of the leaders of the resistance in their time, until a particularly nasty battle with Wyatt went the wrong way for him.

"It's Gideon Chris." She turned and started pacing. I know what your thinking, how could it be Gideon? It sounds crazy to me too, but I seen it Chris. He didn't _mean_ to turn him evil, he was trying to prevent it, by killing him." She paused here to take a deep breath. "He obviously fails, but not before the damage is already done. We have to stop him Chris."

Chris nodded dumbly. Gideon? It was a hard thing to believe, but Mel wouldn't make something like that up. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I think there was too much power. That's why you didn't see the premonition, everything went my way. Wyatt's power your power and my power. It was pretty intense, and I passed out." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. We need to get to Magic School. You orb, I don't think I'm strong enough to do it again."

He looked at her in concern before orbing them both to Magic School.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Classed were obviously just finishing, there were kids everywhere, finally a luck break for them. They could blend in easy here with everyone around like this.

Weaving through a long corridor filled with teenagers chatting animatedly to their friends they made their way to the library. There were less people here, but enough that no attention would be drawn to them. They walked over to a bookshelf and took a big book each to hide their faces with. Watching as an older man walked in and over to the bookshelf opposite them. They immediately recognised him as Gideon, a slightly more carefree Gideon. That part at least made sense to them, he must have been completely bogged down with guilt in their time to do anything but frown.

Mel made a move toward him, but Chris caught her arm. "Not now." He whispered.

"Why, we have him!" She argued.

"Your still weak from the premonition, and besides there's too many people here." He took her arm leading her back down the corridor after setting their books on a table. "We know where he'll be now. We just have to wait for the right time."

**Sorry it's short again, but I need to get the plot moving.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Katie**


	13. Author's Note, Sorry!

I have _not _givin up on this fic! I promise! I'm just taking a break to focus on real life... :)

Sorry.

-Katie


End file.
